Because He Thinks of Me as His Little Sister
by Suzume Tsuji
Summary: NON-TWINCEST! Rin is in love with her best friend Len, but he doesn't feel the same back. A story about a love that doesn't work and what the mind can do to us. Some rhyming and many flashbacks! LenxRin and LenxMiku! Please Read and Review! Arigatou!


**Yo~ My second official Vocaloid story! This is a one-shot story between what love feels like when the other person thinks of you differently. To be honest, I've been there and I (might) still be/am. **

**Anyways, next week is my finals! A shout out to everyone for Monday Memorial Day! (I honestly don't know what this holiday is for). My school year is close to an end now. I got my yearbook for seventh grade on Friday! I got so many people to sign! (And I thought I was anti-social...) Wish me luck in my finals!**

**I also would like to mention that this is NOT TWINCEST. It has many flashbacks and rhyming though! I honestly don't like the pairing in this story, but I kind of got sick of my usual way of writing. Not sure to say if this is LenxRin or LenxMiku...**

**I love you all who read and review my stories! I honestly don't mind if you don't review. Reading is just enough since you took the time to open my story up! Love y'all!**

**This story is dedicated to my Eternal Rival (mentioned on my profile)! Anyways, enough of me ranting on, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS AND IDEAS GO RIGHTFULLY TO THEIR RESPECTFUL PEOPLEZ.**

* * *

Because He Thinks of Me as His Little Sister

_(Rin POV) ~_

Everybody has something they had to leave behind. A regret from yesterday that seems to grow in time...

I stared out to the elegant fireworks exploding in the starry night. The lights reflected in my deep cerulean eyes as I smoothed out the wrinkles of my favorite orange jacket and continued walking down the shrine with my head down. It just seems like yesterday that I was so hyper with my best friend Len, but I had all those memories to where they rightfully needed to be now. I stuck my head down as I nearly approached the shrine's gates.

There is no use in looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been. All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know...

I looked back at the shrine where the firework festival was being held. I found it to be the busiest, happiest, and most enjoyable night that no one would think about anyone leaving, but there is one thing in my mind that was bothering me this whole day

_(Flashback to About a Few Hours Ago...)_

"_Hey Rin, can you do me a favor?" I stared up at my blond haired friend who I love. His deep cerulean eyes that were a tad bit darker than mine were glowing with anxiety as he asked me his question._

"_I can't see a reason to say no!" I replied happily as I saw Len's eyes grow bright and joyful. Just seeing his face made me get the butterflies._

"_Great!" Len clapped his hands together, "So, can you get us a nice spot for us to sit and watch the firework festival?"_

"_Oh," I replied a bit disappointed at his lame request, "Okay?"_

"_Thanks! You are the best friend I ever had! You will always be like my little sister!" Len pounced on me and hugged me tightly. He got out of the embrace the next second and ruffled my hair with his hand while smiling. My heart had melted from his actions, but his words turned me back frozen solid._

_(Flashback Ends for Now)_

I stopped the tears from falling down my cheeks as I walked through the shrine gates to the outside. The thought was still in my mind. How could I be so stupid to think that Len would ever ask me for a date? I was so excited for nothing and to think that I prepared myself for this festival. I stopped in my tracks and thought for a moment.

I never had a dream once come true till the day that I found you. I never found the words to say, but you're the only one I think about each day. And I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you...

I looked up at the stars right before my eyes. A shooting star had passed, and I closed my eyes for a moment and wished. "I wish all my dreams come true..."

I opened my eyes and released a sigh. What was I doing? I never had a dream come true no matter how many times I hoped for it. There was never any sign given that my dreams would come true.

_(Flashback to About a Few Years Ago...)_

"_So Rin, what's your dream?" _

"_I won't tell you. It's just between me and only me!" I tried to avoid Len's questions coming at me._

"_Aww! Come on!" Len whined a bit, "I'm your most trusted friend! Tell me!"_

_I hesitated to answer him, "No way."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

**x-x-x**

_(Another Flashback to About a Few Hours Ago...)_

_Len sat there at the best part of the temple in the spot I've reserved where the fireworks could be viewed at its most beautiful sight. Miku, a beautiful tealette with elegant and straight long hair curved in at the tips, accompanied him. Happiness can be viewed from their eyes. After a while of following them around the festival, I left them, and I don't think they noticed that I leaved their side._

"_I really enjoyed this night with you, Miku." Len smiled gently and looked deep into Miku's eyes._

_Miku smiled back, "So do I."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

I walked down further away from the temple. By that time, I was hoping that someone would come after me, but nothing. No one came. I continued walking on an empty street with my hands in my jacket pockets. I stopped and looked back at the temple where everyone was enjoying the time of their lives.

"You won't cry for my absence. I know because you only see me as your little sister." I whispered to myself as I gazed out at a firework flying up in the air. It burst out in all different shades of scarlet red.

I began to think. Am I that unimportant that you won't even acknowledge me as something more than a non-blood related sister? Am I so insignificant to that other beautiful girlfriend of yours? Isn't something missing in your heart? Isn't someone... missing me?

I then ran with tears pouring down my eyes.

Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time. And tomorrow can never be because yesterday is all that fills my mind.

_(Flashback to About a Few Years Ago...)_

_I was at Len's house for a study session with him. I heard the door open from behind me, "Hey Len! Can I borrow you-"_

_I was cut off by Len entering the room with just a towel on. I turned my back against him as I held a book in front of my flushed face. My cheeks turned a deep scarlet with embarrassment. Len chuckled at my reaction._

"_It's not funny!" I heard Len chuckle while I still covered the book over my face._

_Len quietly laughed to himself some more until he started to burst out laughing, "Sure it's not, but your face is! It's as if you've seen your crush pass by!"_

"_Am not!" I accused back at him, "Just put some clothes on!"_

_I got tired of his laughs and threw my science workbook at his face causing him to have a nose bleed. He was still laughing on the floor despite his injury._

_(Flashback Ends)_

I laughed a little at that memory. I was cut off my thoughts as I reminded myself that he is my best friend, yet I still see him as a brother or a lover at the same time. I stopped running for a while as I passed the children's park. Memories flashed in me when I was still a five year old girl.

_(Flashback to About 9 Years Ago...)_

"_Leave me alone! Please... get that filthy worm out of my sight..." I scooted away from the big boys as they stepped an inch closer to me every few seconds._

"_We won't stop until you cry for mommy." One of the mean bullies taunted._

_I began to cry. The cries for help got louder and harder. Then, a boy at about eight years of age came along._

"_Leave her alone! If you don't, you'll be crying for your butts!" the boy cracked his knuckles. His spiky blond hair moved along in the wind to his fiery aura. The deep, dark aura around him scared me, yet I still felt somewhat comforted by it._

_The bullies ran away like a pack of wild dogs as they heard knuckles crack. The boy lost all sense of anger and came towards me holding out his hand, "Are you ok?" The blond's deep blue ocean colored eyes flashed with concern. I just nodded while wiping away my tears with the back of my hand. I took his hand, and the blond boy pulled me back up to my feet._

_I've never been scared so much in my entire life. But somehow, this boy comforted me and calmed me down._

_(Flashback Ends)_

And from that time, we were always together like glue; together like brother and sister. That's when I met him. The man of my dreams... Kagamine Len.

But, there's no use looking back or wondering how it should be now or might have been. All this I know, but I still can't find was to let you go.

I walked towards the playground and to the swings. I sat on the seat and pushed my feet to make me swing back and forth a little. I stopped my tears from falling down. He's three years older than me and takes good care of me like his little sister. But, he just doesn't see what I really feel about him.

_(Flashback to About a Few Years Ago...)_

"_You should tell Len that you like him. Who knows, he might also like you back." My pink haired friend suggested._

"_No way Luka. It's not as easy as you think." I replied and Luka's face turned a bit disappointed. She sighed, and we both looked on towards a scene Len was making with one of his friends. I laughed at their stupid argument but suddenly stopped when he came over. His face was just a few inches away from mine which made my face feel hot._

"_Hey Rin! I'm cute right?" Len asked me a question out of the blue as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned closer into me._

"_Huh? U-uh... Yeah..." my face felt even hotter. I must seriously look so red on the outside!_

"_See Kaito!" Len's face pulled away from mine and faced his blue haired friend with a grin plastered on his face, "I told you so!"_

_Kaito snorted, "Hmph! Maybe she just likes you!" Kaito folded his arms across his chest too._

"_Of course she likes me!" Len put his arm quickly around me and pulled me closer towards him, "I like her too. What best friends are for right?"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

I smiled at the memory and cut dead my thoughts when a big gust of wind passes by. My tears were begging to be poured out, but I refuse to cry now.

"Do I really have the guts to let him go?" I whispered out to myself as the passing wind took my words away.

I never had a dream come true till the day that I found you. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day, and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I let my tears out on me. I let it all out, but I didn't make a sobbing sound. I just let the tears fall out as they pleased. Every drop on my lap seems to be like blood dripping out from my heart.

I remember one time about 1 year ago at school. I was walking towards my friends who were clustered in a group with other students. They were crowding around something... or someone.

I squeezed in through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. I noticed a new girl sitting beside Len; a beautiful teal haired girl. The rumors had it true. Len had gotten a new girlfriend.

"Oh Rin! Guess what? This is my girlfriend Miku!" Len pointed to the tealette sitting by him smiling as beautifully as an angel.

"Hi!" Miku waved at me happily.

I faked a smile to the both of them and pretended to be ahppy like everyone else. However, I only did that to conceal the pain I felt inside. From that time, I wanted to shrink away from this world and lose all contact. I wanted to vanish and never be found since that experience was so heart-breaking. That time and onward, Miku had been occupying all of Len's free time that now the moments Len and I had together, only lasted a few minutes. Every time and chance I got, it kept on being reduced, and sometimes, I ended up alone.

"Do I have to let you go, Len?" I asked myself softly again.

"You may be ready to let go of me, but I'm not ready to let go of you, Rin."

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Len standing a couple of feet away from me. Was I that occupied with my thoughts that I didn't see him come up to me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief at the very same Len whom I was talking about leaving and letting go.

"Stopping you from letting me go." Len replied straightforwardly.

"What about Miku? You can't just leave her!"

"Is it really that, or do you need me?"

I hesitated to answer, "I don't need you..."

There is silence for a moment. No one ever said a word. For all I thought, he would never see me as the girl that he will love. But now, I see him standing there looking at me and telling me not to let him go.

You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will, I know you will, say you will. You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.

I stood up from the swing and walked right past him as if I didn't see him. My head was down with my back faced towards him, yet I still felt his eyes on me. It was as if he was watching me like a hawk.

_(Flashback to About 2 Years Ago...)_

"_It's a starry night, don't you think so Len?" I asked Len stared at the night sky hovered above me. Len and I were star gazing on his rooftop._

_I didn't hear Len reply, "Len?" I looked over my shoulder to find Len already asleep on the rooftop. I chuckled to myself, "You're so cute when you're asleep."_

_I leaned my face in and planted a kiss right on his forehead. I patted his head and ruffled my hand in his golden, spiky hair. "This will be our little secret alright?" I whispered into Len's ear not sure if he's truly asleep or awake._

_(Flashback Ends)_

I hastened my pace as I passed him. I didn't want Len to see the that our past memories together evoked tears within me. I nearly wanted to run and was about to do so until he called out, "You know you can't say goodbye to me!"

I stopped and began sobbing. I just stood there and felt like an idiot until I finally decided to walk away slowly.

"Alright! I'll let you go too if you answer just one question!" I turned and eyed Len directly. I waited impatiently for his intense question.

"Do you really believe that you can make your dream come true without me?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice. His deep cerulean eyes matched the night sky above us.

My eyes turned wide. I had never expected or imagined once in my life that he'd ever say something that... breath taking.

I paused for a long time, "... No..."

I slowly walked towards him. He stood there watching me. He looked just as shocked as me when he asked me that question. It looks like he didn't believe what he just heard. "You got that?" I said to his face; my voice getting louder and sadder every sentence, "I said no! NO! Because you are my dream Len!" my voice grew softer and quieter, "You are my dream. Without you, it will never come true."

I was just inches away from him. I felt every breath that he took. Tears fell down my cheek. I had somewhat hoped for this moment to never end. I continued to stare at his unwavering azure eyes.

I never had a dream come true till the day that I found you. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day, and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be... A part of me will always be... With you...

"Can you do me a favor?" Len asked me once again. Oh no, this felt like déjà vu.

"I can't see any reason to say no."

"Can you give me the opportunity to make yours and my dreams come true?"

I waited for this moment to come; to feel the warmth that I longed from him. I intended to touch and embrace him, but suddenly, his image faded like an ash blown by the wind.

It turns out that I was talking to myself all the time. The Len that I've seen was nothing more than an image my mind had desperately created. The real Len was in the festival with Miku. At this moment, I realized this is a dream. A dreamer I have been, a dreamer I am now, and a dreamer I would be. I'll keep on dreaming, for I love him more than a best friend or a brother.

I wiped my tears away and regained my composure. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked away alone; feeling the breeze of the wind in my face on this cold night out.

... Because he seems me as his little sister...

I felt as if my conscience was speaking to me. Do you know that place? Between sleeping and being awake? That place where you can still remember dreaming?

"That's where I'll always love you... That's where I'll be waiting, Len..." I let the wind carry out my words hoping that one day... It will reach him.

* * *

**So... how was the story? I know the ending is kind of... awkward. Like I said, I don't mind if you don't review, but (like I've mentioned in many other stories) I love the feedback and comments you tell me. Just a simple 'nice' or 'bad' would do fine! Seriously!**

**Once again, I mention that this story and characters belong rightfully to their respectful owners. Thank you! **

**I can't wait to go to eight grade next year! Last year of Jr. High! Woohoo!**

* * *

**A shoutout to _Chibi PhantomKnight_ and _asianmusiclover_! I wish you guys to have a great summer! You two have been my best friends for years! (especially _asianmusiclover_) I love you both! I hope to see you guys next year in eight grade!**

**P.S. Bring your yearbooks for otherzz to sign or add on!**

* * *

**Ok that's enough talking! Thank you for taking the time to read the story! I appreciate it very much! Love you all people! See you next week with a new chapter for any story I'm currently working on!**


End file.
